


Little Punks

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Iron Dad, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Steve told Tony the truth ahead of time, Threesome - M/M/M, fuck civil war, the team stands strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Steve told Tony about his parents immediately after finding out, he effectively sabotaged Zemo's plans. Instead of playing into Zemo's hands, they take Bucky to Wakanda together and the Avengers stand as a united front. Relationships develop in Wakanda.





	Little Punks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Marvel || WinterIronPanther || Marvel || Little Punks || Marvel || WinterIronPanther || Marvel

Title: Little Punks – Vacation in Wakanda

Fandom: Marvel | Avengers

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, family fluff

Main Pairing: T'Challa/Bucky/Tony

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, James 'Bucky' Barnes, T'Challa, Shuri, Peter Parker, Edward 'Ned' Leeds, Steven 'Steve' Rogers, Samuel 'Sam' Wilson

Summary: When Steve told Tony about his parents immediately after finding out, he effectively sabotaged Zemo's plans. Instead of playing into Zemo's hands, they take Bucky to Wakanda together and the Avengers stand as a united front. Relationships develop in Wakanda.

**Little Punks**

_Vacation in Wakanda_

It all started two years ago, when SHIELD fell. When Steve, Natasha and Sam came to Tony, not knowing where else to go. When Steve told Tony about the death of his parents. When the team actually started to grow together, knowing they could only rely on each other.

And then Zemo came along and tried to tear the Avengers apart. Only that that didn't work. They had been a team for years now, they trusted each other, Tony and Steve led the Avengers together, as a united front. Together, they signed the Accords, with the right reserved to make amendments – because Steve knew they were flawed and so did Tony, but Tony had the lawyers to work on them and Steve knew that and trusted Tony on that. Granted, Zemo framing Bucky tore the Avengers temporarily apart because Steve was blinded and refused to even consider that Bucky might not be innocent – and in the end, he was right and after Tony learned the truth, him and his half of the team joined Steve in Siberia. Zemo's endgame was to shock Tony by showing him the video of how the Winter Soldier had killed the Starks. Tony knew about that though. He had known that for years and while it hurt to actually see it, he knew that it hadn't been Bucky Barnes who had killed them and he had come to terms with that. So, instead of playing into Zemo's hands, Tony, Steve and Bucky went and pummeled Zemo before arresting him.

"Barnes isn't safe in the US right now", stated Tony seriously.

T'Challa had his arms crossed over his chest. "I owe him, for trying to take his life in a fit of rage when I thought he had killed my father. I will take him to Wakanda, he will be safe there."

"Thank you, your highness", whispered Steve, looking torn.

"Oh, stop it with the sad puppy-dog eyes, Rogers", grunted Tony and rolled his eyes. "He'll be safe there, that's the important thing for now, while my lawyers get onto clearing his name."

T'Challa looked bemused by the exchange. Over the past few days, he had seen the ups and downs of their dynamic. Steve and Tony bickered like brothers and even when it had gotten physical in Germany, they had been pulling their punches, not wanting to hurt their own team. Now that the truth was out, that the tension about Barnes was resolved, things seemed to be going back to what was considered normal to the Avengers. T'Challa, he was a good man, so he was going to repay his debt to Sargent Barnes. He was going to keep him safe in Wakanda and put his sister onto seeing if she could remove the Winter Soldier programming.

/break\

It was rough, adjusting again after what had happened in Germany. It had not been intentional, what had happened to Rhodey, and Sam was feeling the most guilty about it. Rhodey was still recovering. Wanda had been sent away. Even though Steve had been all for protecting her at first, only seeing her as a child – after he saw the physical evidence of what Wanda had done to Vision over being kept on house-arrest, after Sam sat him down and talked to Steve about it, he saw reason.

She had _always_ been a threat. Not just in Johannesburg, before that. She had _willingly_ joined Hydra, of all people, and allied herself with Ultron until it became inconvenient for her. A part of Steve wanted to see her as an innocent child and had refused the facts. But to see the reminders of the past and to see that she was _still_ out of control... they had sent her away. Professor Charles Xavier owned a school for children with superpowers, where she would not be able to harm others and might learn to properly control herself. Because just sending her to prison was not going to do anything good; at the forefront needed to stand her _learning_ to control herself.

Much had happened in the past months. They were busy adjusting the Accords and they were busy trying to free Bucky of all charges, considering the brainwashing. All the while, Steve played the moping puppy-dog about Bucky being literally on ice in Wakanda.

Tony worked with T'Challa's sister on restoring Bucky though; BARF proved to be a good foundation for Shuri to build on to remove the Winter Soldier programming, apparently, and with it removed, Barnes got out of cold storage and into some solid therapy.

The Avengers became regular guests in Wakanda after that. After all, Wakanda opened its borders and as a sign of good faith T'Challa had joined the Avengers – on a strict emergencies only base. He was still the king, after all. But he wished for the Avengers to know that if aliens attacked again, they could call Wakanda for backup.

Things... developed, albeit Tony was not entirely sure _how_. There was a charming, handsome king on one side and an adorable goat-herding former assassin on the other... and Tony in the middle.

Tony and T'Challa had corresponded with each other a lot since Siberia, mostly Tony passing on notes to the princess, or them talking about the Accords and about T'Challa's specific conditions to joining the Avengers. Steve was... too busy chatting with Bucky to really pay attention, every time it came to Wakanda, or more specifically every time they came to Wakanda. Tony was easily charmed by the kind and brilliant king. And it wasn't like Tony didn't get to spend his fair share with Barnes too – helping the princess with the adjusted and modified BARF program.

Turned out that in the meantime, the goat-herding former assassin and the charming, handsome king had grown close too, during Bucky's stay near the palace, his regular visits at Shuri's.

It started one night, three months into Bucky's stay in Wakanda, when the Avengers as a whole had come to Wakanda to celebrate together. Celebrate Bucky's recovery – the last of the triggers had been successfully removed and he was overall doing so much better now. So they threw a party. There was booze, music, dancing, food, laughter. It had been a really fun night.

The morning after however was rather interesting, because Tony didn't wake up in the guest-room T'Challa had given him. He woke up in an even more luxurious room, a large bed with purple silken sheets... and two handsome, naked men next to him on either side. T'Challa was on his back, one arm on his stomach, the other spread out next to himself. Bucky was curled together and wide-awake, staring over at T'Challa and Tony with curious and calculating eyes.

"Good morning Buckaroo", drawled Tony slowly, grinning amused.

He turned to face Bucky with a broad grin. Unexpectedly so, he had grown very fond of Bucky. Once the man had recovered enough to be himself, not that empty shell and weapon anymore. Bucky offered one of those charming, sweet, soft little smiles and tilted his head.

"You seem in a good mood. That's good. I was not sure...", started Bucky.

"I didn't touch a _drop_ of alcohol last night, Buckster", assured Tony, one eyebrow raised.

"But you were all...", drawled Bucky, motioning awkwardly.

"That is simply Tony's... personality", offered T'Challa from the other side, quite amused. "He has taught me that you do need a good sense of humor to deal with politicians on a long run."

"It keeps boring events fun", chimed Tony delighted.

"So we were all very sober when all of this happened?", asked Bucky, looking at the other two.

"I have learned not to drink while my sister is _armed_ with a camera", replied T'Challa dryly. "And now that, thanks to Tony, she has back-up... I am not risking that."

Tony laughed delighted at that before leaning over to kiss Bucky briefly. "Don't look like a startled deer, Buck. We have been flirting for weeks now, haven't we? I figured we were all so... well-spirited last night, it just all came to the logical next step. Right, kitty-cat?"

"Absolutely. Though the nicknames _already_ make me regret everything", chuckled T'Challa.

"Aw, you don't mean that, Simba", gasped Tony, dramatically touching his arc-reactor.

T'Challa rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped an arm around Tony to pull him into a kiss. "Indeed."

Tony smirked into the kiss before getting up and startling the other two men. "Well, I for one am absolutely famished. Your enhanced super stamina completely knocked me out. Feed a guy after you fuck him, will you? Or are you just going to stay in bed, staring at me?"

"I mean, I could do that", nodded Bucky and turned to T'Challa. "You?"

"Most definitely", agreed T'Challa with a delightful grin, wrapping an arm around Bucky.

Bucky looked pleased as he snuggled against T'Challa. The two looked gorgeous together. Tony felt rather good knowing those were his now. Wiggling his ass, Tony went to T'Challa's closet to get dressed, throwing clothes at both Bucky and T'Challa too.

"Very well, let me feed the both of you", sighed T'Challa and unwillingly got out of bed.

"My, our king has manners", chimed Tony.

T'Challa pulled him into a brief kiss before getting dressed himself. "You too, James."

Bucky made a displeased sound, but he obeyed. He was still getting used to his new arm – including actual _feelings_ – that Tony had made him. It had been their greatest source of... bonding. Bucky had spent hours in the workshop with Tony calibrating the arm. They had quipped and talked, gotten to know each other. Tony was nothing like Howard, which, apparently was the greatest compliment Bucky could have given Tony.

"What... do we tell others?", asked Bucky slowly when they exited the king's quarters.

A couple of Dora Milaje stood in front of it. They acted stoic and didn't react to the three exiting, but they still very well _saw_ them. T'Challa greeted them before taking Bucky's flesh-hand in his own and reaching for Tony with his other hand.

"What would you be comfortable telling them, James?", asked T'Challa gently.

"I...", started Bucky with a frown. "You're the king. And this is _the_ Tony Stark."

"Heh, I like that", laughed Tony amused. "I mean, we would certainly be quite the scandal couple. But the thing about Wakanda is that while its borders are open, paparazzi haven't been stupid enough to try anything. They are way too afraid of the Dora Milaje. So, no one's saying we gotta make a public engagement announcement, Bucky-Bear."

"What Tony is saying is that we do not have to tell _anyone_ , albeit I suspect most of the Avengers have been onto us for weeks", offered T'Challa.

"Yeah, Nat knows. Nat knows everything. Rhodey knows, because I told him – hey, a guy's gotta whine about the two hot guys tempting him", argued Tony.

"Stevie knows about... uh, my feelings", tagged Bucky on.

"So, basically, the only Avengers who don't know are... Clint, Peter and maybe Sam, though Sam is a bright guy and I suspect he has figured it out too", mused Tony.

"Might as well tell them", sighed Bucky with a defeated nod. "If there is something to tell."

"Well, I'm too old for this whole one-night-stand nonsense", chimed Tony lightly. "And I think we should see where this could be going, mh?"

"We could. We should", agreed T'Challa with a light smile.

The three of them entered the private kitchen of the royal family together. It was usually where the Avengers ate whenever they stayed over in Wakanda. And while not all Avengers were present, at least some had already found their way here. Steve and Sam were leaning against the counter, discussing something over coffee, while the teenagers were sitting at the table eating pancakes. Shuri, Peter and Ned Leeds – who was not actually an Avenger, but Peter's best friend and also in on Peter's secret identity. So while not a regular to go with them, since this was a larger outing of the Avengers, they had invited Peter's best friend along too. Ned had been over the moon.

"Ah, look at our kids bickering", chuckled Tony fondly. "It's hard, raising a teen, isn't it?"

Peter perked up and smiled at Tony, handing him a coffee. "Good morning, Mister St—Tony."

"Good boy, he's learning", laughed Tony. "Thank you, Peter."

"Yours at least adore you", grunted T'Challa with a frown.

"Mister Stark is the best!", exclaimed Ned enthusiastically.

"You're just saying that because you're still trying to butter me up to build an actual Death Star for you", countered Tony amused and sat down with the teenagers.

"Look at them", huffed T'Challa, staring at his sister. "How _nice_ they are to Tony."

"They do not have to _live_ with Tony 24/7", countered Shuri. "No offense, Tin Man."

"No, that's a fair enough argument", chuckled Tony.

Bucky got them plates with pancakes and sat down next to Tony. "Have you considered how much you stress your brother by living with him 24/7, princess?"

"Oi, what are you accusing me of there, White Wolf?", asked Shuri offended.

"You're a little punk. With all due respect", chuckled Bucky.

"I mean, Petey's too!", argued Tony, pointing at Peter.

Peter looked at him like a kicked puppy at this. "Mister Stark-"

"Going after the Vulture _all on your own_ , without the suit or backup, you took ten years off my life!", exclaimed Tony, running his fingers through his hair. "I had to _dye_ to cover the gray!"

"Mister Sta—ark", whined Peter, hanging his head low.

"I'm sure Shuri has taken far more years off my life by now", stated T'Challa dryly.

"Oh, is this a competition now?", wanted Tony to know, raising one eyebrow.

"You're both gonna lose if we're starting a competition about a punk-ass kid who took years off your life", declared Bucky dead seriously, stirring his coffee.

"Buck? You don't _have_ a kid", interjected Steve confused as him and Sam finally joined the table.

The kitchen fell very quiet. Ned and Peter exchanged a pointed look, while the adults all stared at Steve like he had grown a second head. Sam heaved a deep sigh and patted Steve's back.

"You, you big, blonde oaf", stated Sam pointedly. "He's talking about you."

"What-", asked Steve surprised, looking around.

"Captain Rogers, sir, we _literally_ learn about that in our history classes", pointed Peter out.

"Yeah! The adventurous pre-serum times! How you used to be a stick and still chased bullies and had Bucky clean it all up afterward", agreed Ned, nodding wildly.

"Wait. Why are you learning that in your history class?", asked Steve flustered.

"It's the great origin story of the righteous Captain America", chuckled Tony amused. "Always fighting for the little guy, even when you were a little guy yourself. And judging from everything Buck's been telling me in the past weeks, the history books were _very_ generous on it all."

"Punk's got into a different fight every single week. Sometimes an asthma attack took him out before the bullies could", grunted Bucky with a deadpan expression. "The number of times I nearly had a heart-attack because of you, Stevie-"

"Oh, come on, Bucky, I never-", argued Steve.

"You literally signed up for a quite shady secret government program that injected you with an untested drug, all of this without telling Bucky", pointed Peter out. "...Captain Rogers, sir."

"Traitor", muttered Steve beneath his breath, cheeks red.

"There, Parker. You and me aren't the worst", declared Shuri pleased.

"Yay to that!", agreed Peter, high-fiving with Shuri.

Steve sulked and sank deeper in his chair. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he pushed some pancakes down toward Steve, who while still sulking started eating. Tony smiled bemused, resting his chin on his hand and staring at Bucky fondly, who looked rather pleased with himself.

"So, the three of you finally... did something about that cut-able tension?", asked Sam.

"Yes, we did", confirmed Bucky and cleared his throat.

"I told you, brother. Modern times. Polyamorous long-distance relationships can work", declared Shuri pleased, nodding slowly. "You just gotta _make_ them work. And _use your words_."

"Yes, yes, if I had listened to you, I could have already wined and dined them both for weeks", sighed T'Challa with a roll of his eyes. "Alas, it all worked out perfectly well."

He gave Bucky's hand a squeeze, earning a nearly shy smile from Bucky. Tony bit his lips at how adorable that was and he leaned in to kiss Bucky's cheek on impulse.

"So, wait, are we related then?", asked Peter thoughtfully. "Since my superhero-dad and your brother are together, are we then like in-laws or something?"

"We're not married and I never adopted you. You need to stop making people believe I'm your father, Peter", grunted Tony pointedly and a little flustered. "I have had to come to a board-meeting concerning your parentage and who I paid off to keep it quiet, kiddo."

Peter looked the opposite of apologetic. Bucky grunted amused and shook his head.

"You'd think he's Stevie's apprentice", muttered Bucky beneath his breath.

"Thank you, Sargent", chimed Peter.

"That was _not_ a compliment, kiddo", snorted Sam amused.

"Depends on how you interpret it", countered Peter with an innocent smile.

"You are all menaces in one way or another", stated T'Challa seriously.

He pointed at Shuri, Peter and Steve equally. Tony laughed and leaned back in his chair.

/break\

"We'll make this work somehow, even when you leave for New York again, Tony."

The three of them had decided to take a walk through the palace's garden together after breakfast – mainly to get away from the team's teasing. They had come to sit down at a pond together, Tony in the middle, resting a hand on Bucky's thigh and having one arm around T'Challa's waist.

"Top notch technology will make it so you won't even miss me", assured Tony amused. "Besides, for now I'll be here for two weeks, so let us make the best of that first, mh?"

"Oh, I believe my mother and sister have already planned at least half a dozen dates for us", sighed T'Challa a little embarrassed. "They have been trying to be... useful."

"That's adorable", grinned Tony and leaned in to kiss T'Challa's cheek.

The king looked flustered at that, though also a little pleased. "But you are, of course, right. With Wakandan technology, we can see each other every day despite any distance and you are always welcomed here, Tony. I have a room in the palace for you."

"I preferred your room, Bagheera", grinned Tony and kissed him. "What do you say, Buckster?"

"I liked your room too, T'Challa", agreed Bucky with a grin.

T'Challa laughed, eyes sparkling as he leaned back and looked at his new lovers. "Perfect, then."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by my kimmycup over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)), who wanted T'Challa, Bucky and Tony to bond over their little punks... meaning Steve, in Bucky's case. So, this was fun and needed the elimination of Civil War. Personally, I find the "Steve was thinking shit through and trusted Tony and CW never happens" route to be a very pleasant one to take. ;D


End file.
